Expect The Unexpected
by vampirexcoffin
Summary: well, sakura finds herself locked in a strange room. sasuke comes alone and rescues her, on one condidtion. she mus stay with him. on there journy she finds out where he was taking her, and she dosent like it, not one bit. sasuxsaku!
1. Chapter 1

.:*(Sasusaku fanfic ~ expect the unexpected)*:.

The darkness was all around couldn't see an inch in front of her face. She started to panic. Hypervenalating, struggling to move. She realized chains bound her from the jingling noise she heard from her movements. Her hands where cuffed behind her back. Her feet as well. Sakura had a cloth over her mouth.

Her forehead creased. 'Where am i?' she thought. The last thing she remembered was being sent on a mission with naruto and kakashi. Sakura looked around a bit more, now that her eyes where adjusted to the light.

She saw stonewalls around her, and stone beneath. There were no windows and one door on the other side of the room, furthest from where she was.

Now she was fighting the chains. Trying to pull her hands further apart. Unsuccessfully.

She froze looking up at the door. She heard footsteps.

The door creaked open and a hooded man walked in, and shut the door behind him. He smirked. She growled. And his grin got bigger.

''Oh, now don't act like that,'' the man said.

Sakura glared.

''I. Said. Don't be. Like that,'' he said sakura could react he launched a kunai at her. It landed next to her face, and into the wall. The blade grazed her cheek as it flew by.

She loosened her glare to look at him with an at least civilized expression.

''Better,'' the hooded man said. ''Do you know where you're at?'' he asked.

She looked at him. 'Why would you care if I know where im at!' sakura thought. He walked to her, now kneeling next to her, and took the rag out of her mouth.

''No,'' she said quietly.

''good,'' he said in a harsh tone.

She couldn't see his face; the hood was in the way.

''Why the hell am I--!'' sakura started but was interrupted by a cold finger being brought onto her lips.

She looked at him as if he had just called her every bad name in the book, and chomped down hard on his finger.

''DAMN!''He yelled. She bit hard enough to draw blood. Sakura was punched in the face. And fell over, letting go of the mans finger.

He got up and slammed a boot to her thought. '' Don't you ever, ever try that stunt again!'' he threatened. Despite the fact she was pined at the thought, sakura was pleased with her self. She made the guy furious, while just being in the room with him 10 minutes.

He took his boot off her neck and stalked off. He was half way to the door.

Sakura thought of something and smiled ear to ear.

…

''Baka,'' she said.

''What?!' he shouted turning around.

''Baka!'' she said louder.

''Say it again and ill hurt you!'' he said enraged.

''BAKA!'' sakura practically growled.

He ran over to her and kicked her in the jaw, and punching her in the gut.

She fell over kofing up blood.

''And hopefully you'll learn to keep your mouth shut,'' he said.

She looked up at him, her face blank. She realized that the mans hood had fallen off and reviled from his neck up.

He had shoulder length chestnut hair. Brown eyes, and put together a drop-dead-beautiful face.

He was cute, big deal. He still attacked her.

''What!'' he said catching her looking at him.

''nai kimi no daikigyoo, none your business,''sakura said coldly.

He huffed and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Sakura still had the salty taste of blood in her mouth. She spit onto the ground, reliving a red puddle.

''That was gross,'' sakura said.

Soon she realized she was drifting, and was struggling to stop her self. But she couldn't, she found her self leaning agents the wall for support, and fell asleep.

~*&*~

Sakura woke up and franticly started looking around.

'Oh yea that's right' she said remembering what had happened.

''Stupid baka,'' she mumbled. She didn't know what time it was but it was sill dark. Not that it would mater. No windows would shin the light in her cell anyway. She was only aloud to sit there in silence and suffer to her self.

She started glowering at the door again, this time hearing more than just one voice, and more than just one pair of footsteps.

'What did they want' she thought.

Once again the door opened and two men stood there. The same guy from before and another. But he wisent in a hood. He looked sakura up and down and walked forward. The same guy before followed.

'' I am satoshi, and this is my assistant,daisuke,'' he stated.

'' And im not caring,'' sakura said.

'' You where right,'' satoshi said' she will be a handful''

She continued glowering while they watched her.

Satoshi kneeled next to her and felt around her, you know, checking her tempter, making shur she was all right for what he had planed for her. Well he had gone to far and touched sakura right above her stomach. And she immediately smashed her head into his and sat up quickly, using the wall to stand up.

Daisuke grabbed satoshi before he fell. Satoshi balanced him self and ordered daisuke to put me in the 'reitoo shimasu rooya' (refrigerated cell)

Daisuke gently put satoshi down and gripped sakura arm extremely hard. She winced. And was led out the door. Daisuke hand was over her eyes so she couldn't see anything.

She felt a tug to go a different direction.

''Where are you taking me?'' she asked.

''Two words for you. Da-ma-tte'' he said.

''Tell me!'' sakura demanded.

'' You heard him'' daisuke said, tugging her again to another direction. ''Reitoo shimasu rooya'' I could tell he was fighting back a smile as he was talking to me.

''You'll freeze to death, and if you don't ill get to finish you off,'' he said.


	2. Chapter 2

~*&*~

''What!?,'' sakura yelled.

''That's right,'' he said.

Then sakura heard a door slid open and cold air rushed out. She daisuke saw it.'' It'll be worse in there'' he said, leading her in. he sat her down and cuffed one of her hands to the wall and the other to the wall. Both on seperat chains that hung not even an inch out of the removed the shackles on her feet and her old chains from the other cell, and laughed as he left the room, the door closing behind him.

''Burrr'' sakura said.

'I still don't even know why im here!' sakura thought. She decided to look around. The walls where frosted from the cold. The walls a pale blue as well as the floor. Icicles hung on parts of the ceiling, and the floor did to, in the corners. As sakura breathed she could see her breath. She looked to her right and let out a piercing scream. In the direction she looked there was a skeleton with rotting flesh over its skinny bones. She moved to the left, leaving only her arm that was stuck to the wall, closest the corpse.

~*&*~

It has been approximately 2 weeks since she had been put into the Reitoo shimasu rooya.

And sakura had just woken up. And she's a bit surprised she doesn't have hypothermia. Daisuke was in the room with her, feeding her, since she can't do it her self. He was staring at her.

''What?'' she croaked.

''Nothing'' he relied.

But he continued looking at her. She was chewing down on her meal. And he expected her to. Satoshi fed her 4 times a week…if she was lucky.

Sakura was done eating and he held the tray he brought the food in under his arm. And he left.

Sakura whimpered. '' I don't know how much more of this I can handle,'' she wined.

Satoshi walked in a moment later. And crouched next to her. She saw him bring out something, from his pocket. It was a needle with green liquid in it.

''What is the-'' she stopped and gasped. Satoshi jabbed the needle into her collarbone and injected the liquid inside. Sakuras breathing started to quicken, and she agonized over the pain that shot through her body. Her eyes where half shut, drifting into unconsciousness. Satoshi opened the door and left. Eventually the pain left. And sakura was fine.

But she kept thinking about it, what the drug was. Nothing bad happened, but. She didn't under stand. She lifted a hand to her collarbone, and it was as if nothing had ever been there. She finally gave up on fighting the drowsiness in her head, and layer there limp.

~*&*~

When she woke up she heard fast pacing footsteps, of 4 people. And a blood curdling scream. Sakura winced, and the sharp, ear piercing noise and looked at the door.

The foot steps where getting closer and closer. She saw the shadows though the bottom of the door. They all ran right past her cell. 'Who was that?' sakura questioned in her head.

She then heard one pair of footsteps come back in her direction, and stop in front of her door, sakuras began to race faster.

She heard the person fight with the doorknob. That went on for about.. 2 minutes. Finally, she guessed the person was fed up with the door and just did it the easy way. Bust it down.

She sat there awe-struck at the person in front of her. It was none other than her ex-teammate, uchiha sasuke.

She scowled at his expressionless face.

''Hmph'' he said, and started taking steps toward the pink haired kinoichi. He got right in her face and examined her condition. Sakura leaned away till she was tight against the wall, and looked a different direction.

Sasuke grabbed Sakuras chin and pulled it so she had to look at him.

He looked dead into her eyes.

'' You WILL come with me if I help you,'' sasuke stated.

''H-hai''

Sasuke drew his kantana and sliced through both sets of chains that bound sakura to the wall. He then grabbed the back of her neck and hit her pressure point. Sakura fell limp, and sasuke held her bridle style out of the cell, to meet up with Karin, jugo, and Suigetsu.

'' Is THAT what took you so long, sasuke-kun?!'' Karin growled. He was just upset that she didn't have his attention right now… or ever.

''Hn.'' Sasuke replied.

''Do you know her,'' jugo asked.

Sasuke didn't replied to his question, and jugo took that as a yes. Suigetsu was looking at sakura as if she was a brand new jutsu.

''Suigetsu'' sasuke said.

''Hm?''

''…Nothing'' came sasukes answer. '' Lets move out,'' sasuke ordered.

''Hai'' the three of them said.

~*&*~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

SAKURAS POV

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I woke up I smelt something burning. I slowly opened my eyes to see a put-together fire. Sat up and looked at my surroundings to my left where 3 mats with one person on each, on the first was a light blue haired boy, on the second was another boy, and he was very big. And on the third was a girl with red-pink hair. They where all sleeping soundly.

My head jerked as I heard the bushes rustle. I swiftly went to grab a kunai out of my bag attached to my skirt. (I don't know what it's called.) I freaked out, its not there.

''Where the hell is my bag!'' I whisper-shouted. The bushes continued to move and brush around. I stared at the bushes.

They stopped, and I squinted. I walked over to that area and peered over.

''What the-'' I started. But a hand was harshly thrown over my mouth. Both my hands of my hands gripped the arm trying to pry it off.

''Your struggles are useless,'' sasuke said.

'' We'll see about that,'' i smirked.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

NORMAL POV

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura used more force, and yanked the hand off her, and proofed behind sasuke a couple feet away. Sakura stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes like daggers towards sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at her, of course, expressionless.' she has improved quite a bit, hasentshe?' sasuke thought little surprised.

Sakura let out a sigh and walked the opposite way from sasuke and the others.

''Sakura..'' sasuke said.

''Hn'' she replied coldly.

'' You said you would stay'' he reminded.

'' Yes I did…but I never said I would cooperate'' she said, and continued no walking.

She burst into a sprint, and sasuke went after her.

''Ugh!'' sakura huffed.

Sasuke grinned coldly, and got in front of sakura. Sakura gasped and tried to skid to a halt, but not fast enough. She was going to slam into sasuke. She quickly accepted that, and got ready to punch him.

Right as she was about to make a hit, sasuke grabbed her fist and pulled it hard and tight behind her back. Then he soundlessly pulled his kantana to her neck.

'' I wouldn't try that again, hm?'' sasuke said in her ear. Sakura growled, and sasuke walked her back over to the campsite, sasuke still had her pined in the same position.

He let go and sat her down, and he sat with her. She just glared at the fire; sasuke looked at her, not quite shur what to make of their little moment.


	3. Chapter 3

It was right about then when every one started waking up. First it was the girl then the blue haired boy and last the big one. The fire had gone out and now there was just a pile of ashes and wood. Sakura continued o glare at it.

'' Dose she have something agents wood?'' Suigetsu asked.

''No, but she's very grumpy at the moment'' Karin added and answered, kind of snarling.

''But is her condition better, sasuke?'' jugo asked.

''Apparently' sasuke glowered at sakura.

Sakura got up and walked to a tree, sasuke immediately followed, putting a hand on her wiped it off and sat agents the tree, sasuke stood in front of her.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.

'' Im getting away from them, it was to crowded,'' sakura said.

''All right'' sasuke said. Walking away.''Don't try anything, ill catch you,'' he said over his shoulder.

Sakura watched as they packed every thing. Every few minutes sasuke would glance at her. It took no less than 15 minutes.

''Sakura,'' sasuke called.

''Hm?''

''Come, we are leaving,''

She just looked at him with a mocking grin. He looked back at her, and saw she didn't move an inch. He stalked towards her and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along.

''Humph'' she huffed.

Sasuke threw her over his shoulder. And she just lay there. She folded her arms on his back. And rested her eyes.

Sasuke heard her breathing start to get heavier. And realized she was sleeping. He flopped her over gently and carried her bridle style. Sasuke heard Karin grone in the background, and rolled his eyes in his head.

Sasuke was looking at her Procter, and started pulling it off slowly, and very skillfully because he had to hold sakura.

''Stop. Right. There, uchiha!'' sakura said in an unpleasant tone. ''Don't touch it, or ill knock you into next week!''

''Is that a threat sakura?''

''Defiantly!''

Sakura wiggled around until sasuke let go of her, and she started walking on her own. Sakura didn't let up in the glare for a half hour. They came across a river 3 hours later, and decided to take a break.

Sakura walked over to the river and placed both hands under. They where cupped together as she brought them back up, full of water. She carefully drank the water, making shur she didn't spill a drop. And she didn't. Sasuke taped her shoulder, and she looked up.

'' I have a canteen'' he said.

''What about it,'' sakura asked dully

''Listen, im trying to be nice to you but you just brush me off like you just met me!,'' sasuke was angry.

''Well that's true! You left! Do you remember that?! So technically, you are a stranger to me, sasuke!!'' sakura screeched.

Sasuke looked at her, and the first time in forever, he showed a half a drop of emotion. This emotion was hurt. Sakura looked at him with a shade of guilt. But it washed away quickly.

They stared at each other for a long time, then Sakuras eyes squinted, and she gripped her stomach as if she was just been kicked.

She fell to her knees and both arms wrapped around her stomach. She groaned.

''Ugh!''

''Sakura?'' sasuke said. Sakura started breathing heavy, and kofing harder.

''Sakura?!''Sasuke was a little worried now. He picked her up and laid her down with the others.

''Whats wrong with her?'' Suigetsu asked shooting up from the stone he was sitting upon.

''That b-bastered,'' sakura breathed.

''What?'' jugo asked.'' I hope u don't mean me.'' He said.

''N-no, not yo-u, satoshi,'' she breathed again. '' Ill ge-t h-him, ill get 'em bo-both,'' sakura said a little angrier now.

''What did he do?'' sasuke said sternly.

One of Sakuras eyes closed and she winced in pain. ''See for your self,'' sakura said, still able to talk back.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked into Sakuras eye.5 minutes later sasuke responded, '' oh,'' he de-activated his sharingan and sat beside her.

''Im ok,''sakura gasped. '' Its pass-ing''

''That was the poison going to your heart, sakura,'' sasuke said.'' He's going to start tracking you. Why where you even there sakura?''

''What do you mean its in my heart! Im going to die?!''

'' No that's not what it dose; this one just acts as a tracking device once it reaches your heart. But at any given moment satoshi could choose to kill you. All he has to do is poke a different liquid in you and its over,'' sasuke explained.

Sakura got up and started walking around.

'' See? Healthy as a horse'' sakura said. The pain had obviously passed. But she was suffering inside, sasuke could see that. Yet…why wont she let anyone help her?

'' Well if she's ok, lets head out again,'' sasuke said, walking sakura next to him.

…..

….

…

..

.

A couple more hour pass by.''Sasuke…''

''Hn'', sasuke answered looking down at her.

''You…never did tell me where going.''

''A hostage doesn't need to know that.''

She glared.' fine''

He stopped looking at her and continued looking ahead.

A few days later they arrived at a huge, giant, big maison.

''Wow'' sakura said slightly amused.

Sakura looked back to see that Karin, jugo, and Suigetsu had left.

''Where did they g-'' Sakuras eyes widened as something hit her pressure point and before she was unconscious, she heard,''im sorry….''


	4. Chapter 4

~*&*~

Sakuras eyes fluttered open, only to figure out she was in a room. And she wasn't alone. In the room with her was kabuto, sasuke, ad orochimaru him self.

Sakura gasped and put both her hands to her mouth.

She was leaning agents a wall. And every one was on the other side of the room. She could jus barely make out what they where saying, all she heard was

''Good work sasuke''

Sakura removed her hands from her mouth, and grabbed the wall for support; she was trying to get up. Once she had her balance she stared sasuke down. ''I even started to trust you!,' sakura shouted. All three of them where now looking at her.

''Well, it looks like our guest has finally come to,'' kabuto said. Sakura just glared at him.

'' Come here, sakura'' sasuke commanded.

''No''

Now..''

''No!''

''Now!''

''NO!''

Sasuke ran over to her, and grabbed both her wrists with one hand. And pulled out his kantana, and held it to her froze and stopped struggling.

''Better'' he said, as he walked sakura over to where orochimaru and kabuto where at.

''Hm, she is bold,'' orochimaru said. Sakura was shaking at his voice, but glared at him also. And orochimaru chuckled.' you can let her go, sasuke'' he said.

Sasuke let my hands go and put his kantana back into his sheath. Sakura looked around for an escape.

''Don't try it saku-'' sasuke started. But sakura wiped around and smacked him in the face, as hard as possible. ''You do not! Own me, I will do as I wish!'' sakura growled and walked away from kabuto an orochimaru, or atlest tried, she was stopped by sasukes hand on her neck.

''Don't!'' sakura screamed.

''Then behave!'' sasuke ordered letting go of her neck.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the ground.

Kabuto continued to star at her in amazement. Because she actually defied the uchiha, witch is something he could never do. Sakura caught him staring at her and growled.

Orochimaru walked to sakura and got in her face, she turned away.

And he grabbed her chin so she was forced to look at him.

''Don't touch me,'' sakura whispered.

''You'll learn to speak to me correctly, hm?''Orochimru asked.

''No, I wont, because I won't be here very long,'' sakura smirked.

Orochimaru glared and shot his tong out and wrapped it multiple times around Sakuras neck.

''!!!!!'' Sakura gasped and fell to her knees. Sakura tried to pry it off of her.

She couldn't breath.

Orochimaru let go and walked back,'' you will'' he said '' we just have to teach you''

He smirked and walked away, along with kabuto. Sasuke stayed.

'' You know that wouldn't have happened it you would just behave your self'' sasuke said.

''That also wouldn't have happened if you had dent brought me here!'' sakura shot back.

Sasuke winced. ''Sakura, you have gotten stronger'' sasuke said.

''No shit!''

Sasuke looked at her, and she tired back. ''Im sorry '' he said.

''No! Your not! Because if you where! You wouldn't have done it,'' sakura snarled.

''You really do hate me, don't you.''

''Yea I really really do,'' sakura said quietly.

''No you don't,'' sasuke said

''I may not hate you, but your pushing it,'' sakura said sliding agents a wall.

''Hn'' was all sasuke said.

''Why am I here sasuke?''

''I can't tell you that''

''Humph''

~*&*~

Later kabuto brought back some bread and water for sakura to eat. None for sasuke, because he can come and go as he pleased. Kabuto walked out of the room. And sakura just stair at the food.

And sasuke stared at her.

''Aren't you going to eat it?'' ha asked.

''Nope''

''And why is that?''

''Hell! It could be poisoned! Im not that stupid!''

'' Right''

Sakura leaned her head agents the wall, and tried to clear her head. Unfortunately. She failed.

Sasuke put both hands on her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

''Sasu-'' sakura started.

''Shh. Just relax, and get some rest,'' he said. Though his voice was actually soothing. And she could tell he cared. So she snuggled in and closed her eyes.

~*&*~

Sakura woke up to soft and quiet snoring. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She turned to see a sleeping sasuke. His head was slumped forward.

Sakura got up and walked to the other side of the room. She was up against the door with her ear pressed up agents it. She was listening. She heard –Sssssssss-.

And it was getting closer.

Now she was on her hands and knees peeking under the door.

She about screamed, and she would have if it weren't for a certain some one sleeping.

A purple-black snake was crawling in through under the door.


End file.
